Just best friends?
by Tashiherondale
Summary: Jace and Clary have been Best friends for years. Can they learn to keep there feelings under control and stay best friends or will they become more? first fanfic please give it a read!
1. Chapter 1

Just Best friends?

 **Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic and I just thought I'd try it out! I'm a clace lover and I love reading about them so I thought I'd have a go at writing about them as well! Let me know what you think! Any ideas and criticism is welcome.**

Chapter 1

Jace:

You know that moment in time when you meet someone and you know from then on that nothing will ever be the same? That's how I felt when I met Clary Fray.

How do I even begin to describe Clary Fray? She's always been petite and short, she has Startling Emerald green, almond shape eyes, carroty red curly hair and a slight dusting of freckles across her perfect button nose. Over all... She was hot, sexy, beautiful even! And I Jace Wayland Just so happened to Harbor Feelings for this unusual girl... Who just so happens to be my best friend.

Clary:

When I was 7 I met a boy with golden eyes. And from that moment in time nothing was the same. That was 9 years ago now... How time fly's. I've seen this boy at his worst and best, I've seen him with countless other girls, I've seen him turn from a shy 8 year old to a cocky 17 year old, I know this boy better than anyone else.

I know him like I know the back of my hand... I've always had feelings for him. I love him. I do. He loves me too... Just not the same way I love him. He thinks of me as a sister... But. I wish we were more... But I'd rather suppress those feelings that I've harbored since the day I met him and be friends because I know I couldn't live without him and I'm not willing to mess things up just because of a crush... That I have on my best friend. Jace Wayland.

What am I doing to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! Here's chapter two! Now I know that it's heaps cliche! But I really like it that way and I hope you will enjoy reading it! Xx ~Tas**

Chapter 2:

Clary POV

I wake up to hear an ear piercing sound... What is that horrible noise!?

I smack the snooze button on my alarm clock so hard that I knock the infernal device to the floor with a loud clatter... 'Serves you right' I think as I close my eyes again hoping to re enter my dream, but no. That can't happen! a wet substance is poured all over me instead.

I shoot up out of bed choking on the liquid and peel my eyes open... Only to see a cocky Jace Wayland standing there in all his golden glory. Jace could get any girl he wanted but he sticks to his usual 2 week flings... He has golden hair that curls slightly at the tips and hangs in his tawny golden eyes. He was attractive. That I knew.

But that wasn't going to stop me from killing him.

I scream and jump out of bed. A sudden look of terror flashes through Jaces eyes. I smirk knowing that he knows exactly what's about to happen and I'm sure that right now I look like some evil creep with a manic expression on my face, but I don't even care. I leap forward to try and grab Jace but he's too fast and jumps out of the way and out of my bedroom door slamming it behind him.

I chase him down the stairs and into the living room, he leaps expertly over my couch with his long muscly legs. I decide to just run AROUND the couch... 'It's too early for this shit'. I suddenly get a burst of agility and catch up to Jace and in one swift movement I knock him to the ground tripping myself over in the process. We fall and Jace lands abruptly on his back as I land on top of him with my legs splayed out on either side of him.

I prop up on my elbows and look at his face as his eyes slowly scan my face. It's now that I realize how close we are.. Chest to chest with our noses almost touching... Jace study's my face for what feels like hours before finally reaching my eyes. His hand comes up to my face hesitantly and touches my cheek and moves a piece of damp curly hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear.

It's as if everything is in slow motion... His eyes look from my lips to my eyes as if asking permission.

Omg it's finally going to happen! I'm finally going to kiss Jace Wayland! Our noses touch and then I am abruptly flipped over so I'm lying on my back. I look up to see Jace leaning over me smirking... What I wouldn't give to slap that smirk right off of his precious little face.

He leans down and gives me a big sloppy wet kiss on my right cheek and Then he's up walking away.

"You better go get dressed if you want a ride to school... It's 8:30" he calls out over his shoulder walking into the kitchen as I'm left there on the living room floor wiping Jaces spit off my cheek.

I go upstairs and get dressed into a pair of black ripped jeans and a black midriff that says 'me sarcastic? Never...' And throw on my favorite pair of yellow worn chucks and a black and red flannel. I grab my messenger bag and run down the stairs combing my fingers through my fiery red mane I like to call hair.

I run out side to see Jace waiting for me leaning on his black jeep. He opens the passenger door for me 'malady' he beckons me into the car. I curtsy and flip my hair then climb into the car.

And then we are off to hell... Or well... School.

Jace hands me his phone and the aux cord so I can choose music. That's something that I really enjoy about riding with Jace, he has great taste in music and we both like the same bands. It's more like a tradition for both of us. Every morning he picks me up and we listen to music on the ways to school. I put on the strokes feeling like listening to them today and bop my head to the beat and before I know it Jace and I are both screaming out lyrics with the windows down and the music on full volume.

We arrive at school with 5 minutes to spare and Jace walks me to my locker first and then I walk with him to his next. And of course waiting for Jace at his locker are the sluts of the school. Aline, Seelie and Kailey... Ugh not them. They detest me you see... They have some weird thing planted in their heads thinking that I'm trying to 'take' Jace away from them... Please.

Jace however gives them his signature smirk. 'Jaceeeeeey! It's been like forever!? Wanna come to my house this arvo? Maybe we could have a little bit of... Fun' Seelie drawls out with her high pitched nasally voice... It hurts my ears. She gives Jace what I'm guessing is supposed to be a seductive face but she sorta looks... Constipated.

Jace winks at her and says that he'll talk to her later and then they scurry away but not before giving me a pointed death stare. I roll my eyes 'immature' I think.

Once Jace collects his books the bell rings for class and we walk together to English. We take a seat next to each other as usual. The teacher drones on about some play or something but I'm not listening I'm too busy sketching an angel carrying a girl with vibrant hair... I feel a tap on my shoulder and look to Jace to see him smirking. Oh no. What's he done now...

He slides a booklet across the desk to me. It's thick and looks like it's got allot of writing In it... However that's not what catches my attention. On the front there is printed thick bold text saying

ROMEO AND JULIET. And under that is a cast list...

'Oh god. Please... Have mercy on my soul' I think as I mentally prepare myself to look at the cast list.

Juliet: Clary Fray.

Romeo: Jace Wayland.

S

Oh god.


End file.
